lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mlu2143/Shadow of Death Prologue
15 year old X1 punched the commando droid his Mandalorian uncle, Zey Kazana, had given to him to use as a personal punching bag with, all his might. His 13 year old sister, X2, was going hand-to-hand combat with an assassin droid only a couple yards away from him. He and X2 had been with Uncle Zey as long as he could remember. His sister or himself didn't know their true names, they had always been X1 and X2. As X1 was thinking, he'd stopped fighting. X1 always knew his parents had died because they were Rebels and they just happened to have a speeder "accident" and they both died. Uncle Zey adopted X1 when he was two and X2 when she was a few months old. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by his uncle, "Keep punching! If you do this on-field, you'll get yourself killed!" He turned at the droid, ducked the vibroaxe that was just swung at his head, flipped over the commando droid, and combined a roundhouse kick with the Force and it broke it in half. He thought to himself, 'And that's why X2 and I are being trained, just in case the Impys come,' he said as he took the red lightsaber off his belt that he killed a Sith for at age 12 and put it through the commando droid's head. He got his lightsaber out of it's head, deactivated it, and put it back on his belt to watch X2 fight. The assassin droid kicked her and she picked it up by where the throat would be and made it hit the floor and go in at least a foot. The droid surprisingly got up and continued fighting with her. Uncle Zey went up to X1 and said, "Good job out there, but try not to get too distracted," he said with a wink. Just then X2 finished her session with her now ash assassin droid. She walked over in her usual, skin-tight black suit usually put under armor, with black steel-toe boots and said, "Nice job, X1," she said as she patted him in the back and left. X1 had a feeling that something bad was going to happen that soon, he'd be outside, in the real-world. He wasn't sure whether or not to be excited about that. Just then Zey's comlink went off. "Excuse me," he said as he walked to his quarters and closed the door. X2 looked quite nervous for some reason. "I don't like I'm feeling about this," X2 said. "Me neither," X1 admitted. Just as he said that Uncle Zey came out, in full Mando armor. "What's wrong, Uncle Zey?" asked X2. Zey sighed, "The Imperials plan on invading this planet, Mandalore and I must go. I've preparred the both of you for this. You're ready," he looked at his niece and nephew. "I'm sorry I had to keep this from you, but, X1, your name is Cor Arlach and X2 your name is Jaylara Xin. I changed both of your last names just in case, but truly your last name is Kazana," he took two black dogtags from his hand and said, "These are datachips that have anything you'd like to know about yourselves or your parents," he said as handed them to each one. "Now, I must be going," he looked at them both long and hard. "Goodbye. Hopefully, this won't be the last time I see you guys," he said as he left, blaster in hand. Zey didn't know it, but, that wouldn't be the last time he'd see them...... Hey guys, I hope ya like this new miniseries about X! Jalana Category:Blog posts